1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat-dissipating module and an electronic device having the heat-dissipating module and, in particular, to a heat-dissipating module having a fan holding structure that is able to simplify a fan assembly, and an electronic device having the heat-dissipating module which can be quickly detached from a housing of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid progress of computer technology, the operating speed of computer continuously improves, the rate of heat generated of electronic components within a host computer is also on a constant rise. CPU and power supply are two main heat sources in the host computer, and it is common practice in the art to install a heat-dissipating module including, for example, a fan and heat-dissipating fins, on the CPU and power supply to achieve the heat dissipation effect of the host computer.
However, the heat-dissipating module currently attached on the server housing has other inconveniences. For example, the conventional manner for assembling and installing the heat-dissipating module to computer requires a lot of screws that can cost time and money. Due to the small sizes of screws, they are inconvenient to use and can be easily lost. When fan replacement is needed due to a failure, the user must spend a lot of time detaching and installing the fan. Moreover, since the fan is consumer product, used in actual applications, the fan needs to be frequently replaced. Therefore, it is desirable to find a way to quickly replace a fan without interrupting the operation of a computer and without risking destruction of the CPU due to excessive heat.
Furthermore, the fan is conventionally fastened by screws. When screw holes of the fan are too large due to the poor control over the manufacturing tolerance, the fan will not be securely fixed on the server housing. During operation, vibrations and loud noise will be generated from the loosely fixed fan. In other words, it is desirable to minimize vibrations and noises coming off from the heat-dissipating module due to the poor control over the manufacturing tolerance of the screw holes on the fan during manufacturing process without being a nuisance to the user. In summary, the conventional screw and hole setup poses a major inconvenience to users and a solution is highly desirable.
Accordingly, this invention which has a reasonable design and can effectively improve upon the abovementioned problems has been proposed by the inventors based on intensive research in combination with theoretical knowledge.